


Daily Practice

by ShadowInEden (EffingEden)



Series: AB;VH Drabbles [4]
Category: Anita - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-28
Updated: 2010-11-28
Packaged: 2017-10-13 10:34:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/136342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EffingEden/pseuds/ShadowInEden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They are so well matched even a small victory is worth gloating over</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daily Practice

Wicked parried Truth’s thrust, the move melting from defence into attack. Eyes narrowed, mouth curved in a smile, Truth blocked. Their blades shimmered silver, the sound of the metal clashing continuous as they moved with unnatural speed.

Wicked grinned, feeling joy purer than any he’d felt in too long. For this moment, they were children again, battling with stolen pokers.

Truth’s eyes flickered in thought, almost catching Wicked out. His sword twisted daringly, forcing Wicked back. Wicked laughed – then stopped, seeing a lock of hair drift to the floor. Truth laughed then, sounding perfect with the next clash of metal.


End file.
